


heaven.

by miniaturetigers



Series: joshler oneshots [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: All the time, M/M, and he keeps having a dream of a pretty brunet, josh is an artist, kinda cute, so he paints him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniaturetigers/pseuds/miniaturetigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was all so breathtaking. painting after painting of a pretty brunet with eyes like honey and a smile so warm it could melt ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> i like pretty boys because oh how i wish i was a pretty boy. inspired by the songs "lovely" and "ruby" by twenty one pilots (idek how these songs inspired this but, shit happens).

  if heaven were to be represented as a person, it would be him. with flowers hugging his bare feet and a thin, floral kimono sliding down his slender shoulders, his brown eyes glistening like golden honey in the sunlight, fluffy, brown hair going every which way and a smile showing his crooked teeth. it would be the boy that had (gracefully) been haunting josh's dreams for what seemed to be months. josh finally had enough.

  he couldn't care about hunger or sleep, josh needed to paint the sublime angel that had been living in his head, the pretty brunet he swore he saw out of the corner of his eye when he went to buy new paint brushes a few saturdays back. and that's exactly what he did.

  josh painted and painted and painted. he painted until his fingers went numb and knees were bruised from the position he sat in. he painted until the paint itself made a home under his fingernails and he was too lazy to get rid of it. josh painted as though his very own life depended on it. he couldn't, wouldn't, think about anything else except for his acrylic paints and brushes and empty canvases and the stench of it all making it's way up his nose and intoxicating his brain the way a gas leak does to a house.

 

 

  to his best friend, pete, the way josh had been acting for the past month or so began to worry him. maybe it was how josh never wanted to go over to pete's and play the drums, maybe it was how josh kept cancelling their usual taco bell outings, or maybe it was just pete beginning to miss josh so much that it hurt his poor emo heart, but he couldn't take anymore of it. pete needed to go over to josh's place to make sure everything was okay, and that his favourite pink-haired-pal was still alive.

 

  "dude!" pete's eyes lit up like a starry sky as the scanned all over his friend's flat, taking in all of the paintings as best they could. "this is... amazing!"

 

  "i forgot you had a key to my place, you scared the crap outta me, dude!" giggled the other boy. he stood up from where he was currently kneeling and also took a quick glance at his various works of art, a smug smile making a home on his plump lips. 

 

  "who... is he?" pete asked as he high-fived josh, his eyes never quite leaving the paintings. 

  it was all so breathtaking. painting after painting of a pretty brunet with eyes like honey and a smile so warm it could melt ice. of course, pete knew that his friend josh was an amazing artist, there's no doubting that at all, but josh had been in one of his worst creativity shlumps ever since deby left. it seemed to tear his heart right out of his body and ruin everything inside, and it sure as hell worried pete to no end.

  but now, here he was. all squinty-eyed and oversized clothing stained with different shades of paint. pete sure had missed him.

 

  josh shrugged. "uh, yeah... i don't really know." he set down the paint brush that was in his hand and shoved both his hands in his pockets, eyes landing on one of his favourite paintings. "i just, he keeps coming to me in dreams, y'know, and i just paint the stuff. 's all good." 

  his favourite painting was perfection. it was named "heaven", and it was the first dream that he ever had about the boy. he sat in a field of sunflowers and tall grass that hugged his bare feet and legs, a thin, floral kimono barely hanging onto his shoulders. his fluffy, brown hair was sticking every which way, little flowers tangled in his locks and the sweetest smile lining those pretty, pink lips, showing off his slightly crooked teeth. the sky above him was blue like cotton candy and had fluffs of clouds decorating it's surface, birds flying off in the distance.

 

  "that's fucking awesome! you should present this, at that art gallery or whatever. they have the spots open and all the important people there love you!" cheered his friend, a bit too happy for an emo enthusiast, but josh didn't mind. maybe it was what he needed at the moment.

 

  "yeah... i guess so. sounds sick!"

 

  "oh thank god, i already signed you up. they'll be waiting for your paintings around 6 pm today so you have like an hour or so." pete chirped as he slowly began to back out of the small house.

 

  this completely caught josh off guard. "what?! what were you gonna say if i had said no?!" 

 

  "you didn't!" he yelled before exiting completely, the motor of a car sounding off in the distance. josh just sighed before running off to take a quick shower.

 

 

 

 

|-/

 

 

 

 

  "please! he's my favourite local artist!" brendon whined loudly, pulling the best puppy eyes at tyler that he could. "he's even going to be there! the one and only joshua william dun!"

 

  brendon had been begging for tyler to accompany him to the newest art exposition for the past 3 days or so, ever since he read in the newspaper about dun's random resurface of beautiful paintings. though, tyler being the lazy brunet he is, had managed to ignore his pal's whining. but a man can only endure so much.

 

  "if i say yes, will you please shut up and pass me my converse?" groaned tyler as he ran his hand through the mess of hair that sat atop his head. it was fluffy and everywhere, but for some reason he loved the messiness of it.

 

  "yes! yes! ohmygod let's go go go!" shrieked brendon. he tossed tyler his shoes and put on his own before quickly grabbing the car keys and rushing tyler out of their shared apartment. "thank you thank you thank you thank yooouu!" brendon shouted in a singsong voice. tyler giggled and rolled his honey brown eyes.

 

  the car ride there went by rather quick, and for some odd reason tyler began to feel extremely nervous once they parked outside the art gallery. he could almost hear the adrenaline rushing through his veins and his heart was beating like a drum beat he didn't know the name of. whatever it was, tyler didn't have much time to try and process it all before brendon began to drag him towards the entrance of the art gallery the way a kid does to their mother towards a candy shop.

 

 

  "holy... shit." cursed tyler under his breath. painting after painting of a boy that looked exactly like him, only in a much more angelic way. there were paintings were he sat in fields of flowers, or floated gracefully in the water like a river nymph, or shined along with the stars in a night sky. it was creepy in the most comforting way possible. 

 

  "the guy in these paintings look just like you, ty-dye." brendon whispered, admiring the last painting entitled 'heaven'. 

 

  just as tyler was going to reply with some sarcastic statement, brendon whisper shrieked as loud as he could in an art gallery.

  tyler turned to see why brendon had made such a strange noise, only for his eyes to lay on one of the prettiest boys in all of ohio. pink hair, rosy cheeks, glimmering eyes and plump lips. the colour that contaminated the boy's eyes was soothing. it reminded tyler of home, cinnamon tea on cold afternoons, the smell of rain, and brand new candles. it was a feeling so brand new yet so familiar, as if he had known it for his entire life, but didn't.

  

  "i-it's you. the boy from my... my dreams." the artist blurted out, his cheeks turning an even darker shade of rosy red.

 

  "i'm tyler. the boy in the, uh, paintings?"

 

  "yes, oh my god, i didn't think you were real. i'm josh, by the way. i mean, how can something so precious, so sublime, so pure and too beautiful for words to describe, even exist? oh my god i'm so glad you exist." josh had tears in his eyes and felt as though he had been saved, and stepped forward to take an even closer look at tyler's eyes. "and they're the exact shade of honey." he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> *brendon urie voice* and i'm brendon! the bitch who forced this other bitch to come with me! you're welcome, love your work by the way. lmao, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
